A Merry Christmas in Wraps
by Josie Audriguez
Summary: Arthur gets a present from Alfred a few days before Christmas, the note says "Do not open until Christmas." Well it's too bad that Arthur does what Arthur wants. He's in for a surprise. USUK


**DON'T WORRY GUYS. I'M NOT DEAD.**

**JUST BEEN PROCRASTINAT─STUDYING FOR MY FINALS.**

**I wanna get straight A's fer my entire time in Highschool so that I can get into a gewd college make lotsa money travel the world and help my mama n papi ;w;**

**'Nough about me. **

**OKEY.**

**SO THIS WAS ORIGINALLY A SECRET SANTA I GOT ON DEVIANT ART...**

**BUT I NEVER UPLOADED IT IT THERE. WANNA KNOW Y?**

**I MESSED IT UP.**

**Originally it was supposed to be Arthur sending Alfred the present...but...Yeah. I'll hafta re-write it again. OTL l|l**

**Anyways, I really hope you'll enjoy this~**

**Real quick update about Anything For a Heart:**

**DON'T WORRY GUYS. I'M WORKING ON IT. IT'S LIKE...15% DOWN...?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own America er England. Why would you think I do?**

* * *

><p><em>Ding-Dong.<em>

Arthur ripped his gaze away from the tele as he heard the door-bell ring. Quirking an eyebrow, he set down his tea and made towards the door mumbling, "Now who could that be?" As he opened the door, he was met with the sight of a rather large package that was wrapped rather poorly. It looked as if somebody had just cut random chunks of wrapping paper and taped them on haphazardly to cover every square inch of the box.

"How strange..." he said. Sighing, he ignored the oddness of recieving such a package and bent down to pick it up. It was surprisingly light for it's size, so Arthur had to trouble bringing it into his living room. He sat on his couch, scrutinizing the box as if he could see its contents if he looked hard enough. The longer he looked, the more horrendous the box looked. Really now, couldn't the sender have taken a little more care to wrap it? Shaking his head, he got up and quickly walked around the box to get his tea from the table. His foot caught on one of the corners and he accidentally knocked it over.

"Gah! Oh dear, I really do hope there was nothing fragile in there..."

Arthur kneeled down to pick it up, but stopped when he noticed that there was a letter taped to the bottom. He peeled it off the package and scoffed when he saw the barely legible scawl on the cover.

_ "To: Artie; From: THE HERO~"_

'_He's always so full of himself, the git. I should have known this was from him...Who puts letters on the _bottom_ of packages in the first place?_' Arthur thought slightly irratated. Nonetheless he walked over to his kitchen, grabbing a small knife and cutting open the envelope in one clean swipe. He pulled out its contents and began to decipher the chicken scratch that was Alfred's handwriting.

_ "Hey there Artie! I sent you your Christmas present a little early, cuz yanno, ya never know. The airplane or something might get caught in a blizzard over the ocean in a freak accident that Mother Nature might feel like giving us...or get abducted by aliens for experimenting. But yeah, here's your christmas present! But don't open it until Christmas, alright? I don't want you to ruin the surprise!"_ Arthur read aloud. Once he finished, he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Placing the letter in the rubbish bin, he walked back to his 'present'.

"Bloody git, ordering me around. I'll open this gift whenever I deem fit!" he said, plucking off the cheap stick-on ribbon that was untop and ripping off the wrapping paper. He was normally very careful unwrapping gift, but due to the poor quality of this particular present, Arthur found it unnecassary to bother. Although Arthur found the wanker to be beyond annoying, he couldn't help but feel a teensy bit happy as he tore open the box. It was nice of Alfred to send him a Christmas present, even if they bicker more than an old married couple. Arthur chuckled at the thought.

'_Really now. Alfred and I would never survive a marriage. We wouldn't really be suited for a couple either, although that would be nice...We're hardly friends as it is..._'

He shook his head to rid it of such depressing thoughts and focused back on the present. Through all the bickering, Arthur couldn't help but feel a sort of adoration for the taller male. He could say it was a sort of big crush, but that may be an understatement...just maybe. He finally got the last bit of wrapping paper off and smiled truimphantly as he opened the rather large box, hoping that whatever was inside was still intact after the little mishap earlier.

His smile of truimph turned into a frown of confusion when he saw another box inside of the larger one. Frown deepening, he took the box out and tore through the wrapping again. When he opened it, he was met by yet another box. Growling, he clawed at the Santa Claus print and ripped open the box. What do you know, another one.

"Bloody imbecile! I bet this is nothing more than a prank. I'm being punk'd aren't I? There's probably a hidden camera somewhere around here. He's probably recording me right now and putting this on some rubbish show," England spat out, turning the box around searching for said camera. When he found none, he scowled.

"When I get my hands on that sodding American..." Arthur walked into his kitchen and grabbed the same knife he used to tear open the letter and stabbed it into the currently wrapped cardboard cube and sliced open as much as he could. He had managed to cut through three boxes, and Arthur smirked, ripping the in half.

"Ha! Think that mere cardboard could deter a true...gentleman...like...myself..." Arthur trailed off as he glimpsed at the current box. It was quite small, and instead of the atrocious wrapping paper that was slapped onto the others, this one had a velvet covering. In fact..it sort of looked like a case...

The kind that held engagement rings.

Arthur gulped and tugged at his collar. The heater must have gone up a couple degrees because his face had certainly gotten uncomfortably warm. He carefully picked up the box with slightly trembling hands. He bit his lip, contemplating whether or not he should open it, or wait until Christmas like the letter had said.

'_What if Alfred was going to give me a surprise visit on Christmas and...p-pr-propose..._' he thought. His mind was already busy making a little scenario of how Alfred would dramatically burst through the door, clad in a perfectly ironed black tuxedo. He'd walk over to Arthur who would be waiting under a mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, the ring on a small table next to him. Alfred would snatch the case, drop down onto one knee and ask for his hand in marriage as he opened the box to reveal─

...

"A piece of paper..." Arthur deadpanned. He had grown too excited from the little fantasy in his head and opened the case to reveal nothing more than a piece of paper that had been folded multiple times. Arthur's eye twitched as he took the paper, flinging and _most certainly not throwing with more force than necassary due to his utter disappointment_ the velvet covered case to some odd corner of the room. He unfolded the paper and saw that it was actually a note! Oh joy, instead of a ring he gets a paper with chicken scratch on it! He couldn't possibly be happier.

"When I see that bufoon I will strangle him until he dies of suffocation..." he muttered dangerously under his breath. Grinding his teeth together, he bitterly read the note.

_"Man Artie, I really hope you listened to me and waited until Christmas to open this, or I'm going to sound really, really stupid for saying this...but uhh...Wh-What I said yesterday I uhm...I meant it. I know that I'm probably going to mess up _somehow_ even though I've spent hours rehearsing this in front of the mirror and even talking to Ketchup! He yawned in my face and walked away..H-He just doesn't appreciate how much effort I put into that! So yeah...uhm...Please forgive me for whatever I did to mess up yesterday and since writing it would be a whole lot easier go get right then I'll just put in in here in case you know...I might have done anything to offend you...Here goes..._"

Arthur had to squint to try and decipher the next line. It was worse than usual and it seemed as though Alfred's hand was trembling as he wrote it.

"'I'...'live'...? 'I live'...Oh no that's not live...I think it's...Love? Yes that's right...'I love' ...'vous'? What? French, why is he putting French in a letter is he trying to insult me or something?" Arthur mumbled. He picked up his special reading glasses, the ones that he sometimes needed when Alfred ever wrote to him or handed him handwritten documents, and took another look at it.

"Alright let's see...'I'...'love'...Ooooh, that's a 'you'! Really now Alfred needs to work on his penmanshi─" he did a double take and stared at the note incredulously. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the heel of him palm, before placing them back on and before reading the last few sentences again.

"Th-That's funny...For a second I thought that that last sentence said 'I love you'..." Arthur chuckled out, nervously re-reading the last sentence. The words were still there, and Arthur started to panic a little. He read it over and over and over again, thinking that maybe if he read them enough, they may actually turn into something else, but of course that was impossible.

"H-He...That bloody git...He loves me...?"

The realization dawned on him and Arthur was officially pacing about his room, panicking away.

"Oh heavens above he loves me! Not...Not like but _loves me!_ I..I can't believe this is really happening. Why did he confess that in a note though? Wouldn't it have been better if he had said so to me in person, or over the telephone at least? ...Wait," Arthur unfolded the note that had crumpled in his hand when he started pacing. His eyes scanned the paper, mind whirring with an influx of thoughts.

"Let's see, 'Waited until christmas'...'really really stupid'...'what I said yesterday'...'going to mess u─' Wait yesterday? Does that mean that Alfred is coming over? Oh dear, I...I need to clean this place up!"

And so, Arthur proceeding to throwing away the ocean of wrapping paper and carboard boxes while tidying his house for Alfred's visit.

~*MerryChristmas*~

Alfred tried not to crush the seat as he gripped onto it. Really, what was with England and its crazy backwards driving people? It unnerved him a great deal, he kept feeling like they were going to crash into another car or maybe an eighteen wheeler, although that would be highly unlikely. One of those awesome two-story buses maybe? He shuddered at the thought of being crushed under one of those. Deciding to change his train of thought before he had a panic attack, Alfred focused on the soreness in his neck.

'_I hate plane rides. I always sit between some really whiney kids or two old ladies who always want to pinch my cheeks and tell me their whole life stories..._' Alfred thought as he rubbed his neck.

He sighed in relief as the cab driver pulled up in front of a familiar front yard. He paid the driver and took out his suitcase. Gulping, he strode to the front door and raised a hand to knock, but decided to let it grab a fistful of his hair instead.

"Okay Alfred, you got this! You rehearsed this so many times it would be impossible to mess up!"

After giving himself a small peptalk, he smothed down his hair before putting on a grand smile and knocking on the door. He waited for Arthur to answer it, trying to even out his breathing and stay calm. He was still waiting.

And waiting...

Even more waiting...

Alfred swore he could hear the Jeapordy song playing.

He frowned a little and knocked on the door with much more vigor this time, "Hey Arthur, you home? I'm at the door, open it up!"

He bit his lip as silence followed. Alfred seriously hoped that Arthur would open the door, or his resovle will crumble and he'll panic, booking the next flight back to good old America. He was just about to turn around and run away when Arthur flung open the door.

"Wh-Why hello there Alfred! F-Fancy seeing you here. What uh..What brings you to my humble abode?" Arthur greeted, gesturing for Alfred to come inside. Alfred waved his hand dismissively, "What? Can't I stop by to visit one of my uh...my good friends?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes yes, I suppose."

Alfred internally cheered. So far, so good. He and Arthur were being civil and there was no sign of an arguement in sight. He walked into the house, but swerved around when he heard Arthur yelling "S-Stop wait!"

"What? I didn't track any mud in here did I? Oh, I'm so sorry, Artie I didn't mean to and─"

"I read the note."

Alfred's eyes grew as big as saucers as he stared at Arthur, slack-jawed and in the middle of his apologies. Arthur knit his eyebrows before cautiously asking, "Alfred...?" Said American snapped out of his shock and smiled nervously, forcing out a laugh.

"Ahehe Th-That's funny A-Arthur...I..I thought you said you read my note! You r-really scared me for a second there..." he said, turning once again to head depper into the house.

"No, don't you go anywhere! I really did read it, I'm sorry!" Arthur exclaimed, closing his door and grabbing Alfred's arm, turning him so that they were face to face. Arthur's face was once again heated up, and he cursed the heater, because of course it was just the heater acting up a bit.

Alfred on the other hand was cursing what foul being had pushed Arthur into opening the gift before Christmas. Sure, it was only two days away, but the American had planned this out and that present was _not supposed to be open until Christmas._

"O-Oh...So you...know...then. The reason I'm uhm...h-here..." he mumbled. Arthur nodded, his cheeks reddening and Alfred gulped.

"This is definitely now how I had planned this to go but uhm...What do you say? I mean like...D-Do you l-love me back o-or..." Alfred couldn't bring himself to say the other option. In his mind Arthur would either love him back or be disgusted and hate him forever. He couldn't say that, no never.

"I say...Y-You stupid git, sending a present l-like that..." Alfred's face fell and he looked as if he wanted to cry, but Arthur wouldn't allow that. He leaned up and pecked the American on the lips, before quickly turning around and stuttering out, "M-Mistletoe...Th-There's a mistletoe above us a-and...Tr-Tradition's Tradition!"

Alfred looked above their heads and indeed, there was the parasitic plant that had somehow become a symbol of Christmas. Funny how it was right in front of the door way to.

...

Wait.

"D-Did you keep me from going farther into the house because you hung a mistletoe here?" Alfred asked. Arthur didn't answer but the way his ears burned scarlet Alfred knew all he needed.

"So I take it...You like me too...?" Arthur nodded a little, and Alfred smiled his usual million dollar smile.

"Well then why are you turned around for? Come here you~!" Alfred yelled happily, grabbing Arthur and turned him around so that he could place a sweet, long kiss on his lips. Arthur kissed back eagerly, but then their lungs demanded air and they had to break apart. Alfred was laughing, hugging Arthur tightly and Arthur just smiled, resting his head in the crook of Alfred's shoulder.

"You know...When I first saw that case you put the note in, I was convinced it was an engagement ring," Arthur admitted, chuckling a big. Alfred's laugh resonated through the house and he asked, "Really? Well, I guess that'd make sense. My boss gave it to me when I asked if he had another spare box or something. He said that since he had already purposed to the Missus a long time ago, I could use it. Pretty cool of him, huh?"

"Yes yes, that was very nice of him," Arthur sighed out. Alfred stroked his hair before whispering, "Don't worry though...I promise someday you'll get a real one..."

Arthur smiled, "You're getting a little ahead of yourself Alfred...but..I must admit that would be nice."

Alfred hugged Arthur a little tighter, then pointed up to the mistletoe, clearly stating what he wanted. Arthur eagerly indulged him.

The rest of the day was spent on the couch, cuddling while sipping hot chocolate and watching cheesy Christmas movies.

~*MerryChristmas*~

Snow was falling around them, dusting their caps and shoulders. Arthur's hands were clamped on his mouth, tears pricking at the corne of his eyes.

"Arthur..."

He couldn't believe this was happening. After seven whole years, the day had finally come.

"Will you marry me?"

Alfred opened the same case that he had used to send England the note to reveal a plain silver ring, but it seemed perfect in Arthur eyes. Instead of answering immediately, Arthur did what he had wanted to do ever since he saw Alfred get down on one knee.

Not caring about how they were in a public park, Arthur jumped on Alfred and kissed his lips, his cheeks, forehead, wherever he could reach. Tears were freely falling now and he let out a long string of, "Yes, yes, yes, what took you so bloody long, Wanker?"

Alfred laughed and he slipped on the engagement ring onto Arthur finger, kissed his fiancé's hand, and threw a snowball at him.

What a Merry Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah there yew have it! I hope yew guys enjoyed the cheesy lil fic right der~<strong>

**R&R greatly appreciated!**


End file.
